


teenage dream / kellin & calum

by Shutuplashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, bottom!Kellin, i hinted at cashton being real af sorry, i literally cant think of tags for this, top!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutuplashton/pseuds/Shutuplashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Calum's biggest teenage fantasy becomes reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teenage dream / kellin & calum

**Author's Note:**

> I found a picture on a 5sos facts Instagram saying Calum said he would turn gay for Kellin and obviously I don't know if that's entirely true or not. anyway I got an idea. enjoy :D

The first time Calum spent a day with Kellin in the studio, he was shy. He spent the majority of his time sat next to Ashton, listening carefully to everything Kellin said and laughing quietly at his jokes. Normally, Calum isn't shy around anybody, but he had no choice but to make an exception for Kellin. He had grown up listening to Sleeping with Sirens, he practically idolised the guy and yeah, the first time Calum met Kellin, it was safe to say that he was shamelessly star struck. 

The second time Calum spent a day with Kellin in the studio, there weren't as many people around. Just him, Kellin and Feldy. Calum enjoyed this a lot more. He basically had Kellin's undivided attention which he found to be a lot more intimate. He remembers this day as one of the best in his history of good days, alongside things like his bands first headline show at the Forum in LA, writing with the All Time Low guys, winning an AMA for New Artist of the Year, winning a Kerrang! Award for Best International Newcomer, etcetera. 

After that second time, Calum stopped remembering every fine detail about his days spent with Kellin, because he quickly stopped being Kellin-the-lead-singer-of-one-of-Calum's-favourite-bands, and he was just Kellin, one of Calum's close friends. 

But, then again, the closer the two became, the more Calum found himself in one of the most confusing and frustrating dilemmas he's ever experienced. 

When Calum first started listening to Sleeping with Sirens, he was about 15. At this age, Calum remembers himself to be a very confused boy. He started to do more than kiss girls, but none of that stuff ever really excited him. Yeah, he didn't struggle to get hard or struggle to find any girl attractive, he just never felt sick with arousal, which is how he always imagined it. However he recalls this one specific time when he had just turned 16, and he was getting head which wasn't exactly the worst situation to be in, but his head lolled back onto the pillows strewn out on his mattress and in the corner of his eye, only just within his peripheral vision, was a Sleeping with Sirens poster. 

Calum remembers turning his head slightly, just enough so that he had a clear sight of Kellin. He had furrowed his eyebrows, before allowing his eyelids to slowly close again and imagining that it was Kellin between his legs, not this girl. At that thought, Calum came so hard his eyesight was blurry for ten minutes after and his loins practically ached to experience that feeling again.

For months after that, Kellin was the subject of Calum's emotions. Of course, Calum kept that to himself, the only time he spoke of it being when Kellin's name would leave his swollen lips in a hoarse whisper as he brought himself to bliss with his right hand. And Calum was okay with that, he was sure that one day he would meet someone who he felt comfortable enough with to share that he was confused and he really, really liked jacking himself off to the thought of Kellin Quinn. 

But then, when his band took off and he rose to stardom a lot faster than anticipated, he came to a realisation about a lot of things and it all shocked him. Calum knew that being famous wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park, but he never thought he would have to keep so much of who he was hidden from people just to make it easier on himself. So, Calum suppressed the thoughts, the feelings, he stopped thinking of Kellin when he was with girls (and himself), and he was okay. It worked. That was until he actually met Kellin, he met the man who had him so confused so many years ago and he found himself unable to stop thinking about him now. 

Especially in his current situation - balls deep in some groupie who's name he had learned a few hours prior to being intimate with her but forgotten, in a bathroom stall of some sweaty club he had been dragged to by Michael. They weren't alone, they were accompanied by the rest of their band and a few friends, among them Kellin, which was the main reason why Calum had taken this girl to the bathroom and buried himself in her, and honestly it had just made matters worse. 

His mind was riddled with thoughts of Kellin, how much he genuinely just enjoyed his presence, how gorgeous his blue grey eyes were, how angelic and soft and soothing his voice was, just how much of a beautiful person he was all in all, inside and out. Calum gripped the girls hips harder, fucking her into the wall of the cubicle faster and wishing, wishing to all Heavens that it was Kellin he had in this position. Or, alternately, Kellin having him in this position. He would have been ecstatic with either.

And with that thought in mind, Calum came with a gasp, spilling into the condom and cleaning himself up as soon as his legs had stopped shaking. As he re-fastened his jeans and buckled his belt back up, the girl-who's-name-he-had-long-forgotten sighed, readjusting her panties that had carelessly been pushed to the side and left the cubicle in a huff. Calum somewhat giggled at the remembrance that he hadn't even cared to see her finish, the deed done as soon as the condom was full of his come.

He swiftly left the bathroom, thankful that it was empty and nobody saw him to question him about his whereabouts. The club was warm, sweaty and overwhelming as he pushed his way back to the VIP area, snatching a drink from the table once he did and again, been thankful that nobody had even seemed to notice his absence, bar Michael giving him a little knowing smile from where he stood between Luke and Brian. 

Calum returned the facial gesture, sipping his drink slowly and nodding his head to the beat thumping through the club, when a sweaty hand reached around his waist and pulled his body flush against theirs. Calum turned his head and almost dropped his drink when he was met with Kellin's face a mere inches from his own. For some reason, he had just expected it to be Ashton. Mainly because Ash was a clingy drunk, but also because he had always been closest to Ash in the band. Yeah, he had always been friends with Michael and Luke, but as soon as he met Ashton he met his best friend.

It was always him and Ashton sharing a hotel room, him and Ashton sleeping on the same side of the bunks on the tour bus with Michael and Luke on the other. But it was Kellin, it was unexpected but still, Calum was happy. He smiled at him, wrapping his arm around Kellin's waist so they clung to one another. 

 

"Hey, Cal," Kellin hollered in his ear, loud due to the music. Calum grinned and squeezed Kellin's hip in reply. "How ya doin'?"

Calum shrugged, sipping his drink again. "Good. This clubs a bit dead though, I might head off soon."

Kellin nodded, "it's not the best. Nice to have all the boys together though." Calum shook his head in agreement. This continued for a while, Kellin spouting random drunk bullshit and Calum agreeing with it all. Not that he minded, he actually enjoyed it, having the intoxicated older guy clinging to him, dependant on him to keep him upright. Having his arm tight around Kellin's waist, holding him close. 

But, Calum was growing tired of the loud music, the taste of the vodka and red bull becoming sickly and he just wanted to go back to the hotel and fall asleep. So, he finished the remainder of his drink, said his goodbyes and left the club. The taxi drive back to the hotel wasn't long, and Calum was thankful for it, his eyelids feeling heavy and head drowsy. 

Once back in the hotel room, Calum forced himself to shower before sleeping, wanting to wash all the evidence of his previous sexual endeavour away. The more he thought about it, the more certain he was that he didn't want to go near anymore girls. He just wasn't attracted to them the way he was to guys, but these thoughts needed to be considered thoroughly when he was completely sober and well rested and right now, he was neither of those things. 

As quickly as he could, Calum dried himself off, leaving his hair damp and curly before he collapsed on the hotel bed, pulling the covers around himself and closing his eyes, sighing as his body relaxed into the memory foam mattress. 

He remembered being lulled into sleep, but what felt like only a few minutes later Calum was woken by someone pounding on his hotel door. After rubbing his eyes and pushing himself out of bed, Calum looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and saw it was 5:03AM, and he'd been asleep for around 3 hours. 

With a scowl set on his face and his jaw locked angrily, Calum answered the door to see who dared to wake him at such a ridiculous time, especially after he'd been partying, especially when he and the band had the day off tomorrow. Or today, but whatever. 

Surprisingly, Calum swung the door open to reveal Kellin leaned against the door frame, clearly having some trouble keeping himself upright. Upon seeing Calum, Kellin grinned, "Callll! L-Lost m'key card, can I stay in your r-room?" 

Kellin spoke between hiccups, and Calum smiled slightly as he realised the guy was still drunk, sobering up, but still disorientated. Calum stepped back and opened the door wider for Kellin, "sure, I mean... There's only one bed but, sure."

Kellin stumbled into the room wordlessly, stripping off down to his boxers and leaving a trail of his clothes in his wake before collapsing on the bed.

"You don't mind sharing?" Calum asked, locking the door behind him and running his hand through his hair, tugging it slightly because his natural curls were tight and thick. Kellin grunted in reply, burying his face further into the pillows and Calum took his actions as his queue to shut up. He climbed in the bed beside him, trying not to freak out at the fact he was in bed with Kellin Quinn, both of them almost completely naked. 15 year old Calum was currently freaking out and trying his best not to nut in his boxers. 

Once settled in bed again, Calum couldn't seem to get comfy, fidgeting every two seconds until Kellin finally snapped, "stop fucking movin' about, you're gonna give me motion sickness."

"Sorry," Calum sighed quietly. Kellin turned his head to look at the younger boy, "sup? Anything in particular keeping you awake?"

Calum frowned slightly, figuring he couldn't really tell Kellin that he thought he was gay. If he was going to speak to anybody about that, it'd be Ashton, given that Ash was his closest and oldest friend he had. That decided, he settled for a nonchalant shrug, turning on his side to face Kellin so they could speak easier. 

Kellin gave him a small smile before speaking, "don't y'think it's weird? Fame?"

A few years ago, Calum wouldn't understand what Kellin meant, but he does. And it is, fame is weird - the fact that so many people can know you and love you and support you and the career choices you make, and know that it makes them happy. Sometimes it can wear you down but it's worth it, Calum wouldn't change anything about his life. 

So he nodded in agreement, "s'so weird. Me and Mike used to stay up so late when we had sleepovers when we were like, fifteen, we'd plan our future as mad rockstars but fuck, we had no idea it would actually all happen." Calum paused and closed his eyes for a few seconds as his reminisced about the nights he spoke of. 

"I miss being fifteen sometimes. Not a care in the world, having every weekend free, having the most futile crush on yo-"

Calum cut off his rambling so abruptly he bit his tongue, letting out a quiet yelp and frowning. How had he been so stupid as to let that slip? 

Kellin narrowed his eyes. "You had a crush on me?"

Calum groaned as he felt his face burn red with embarrassment, closing his eyes again like that was going to erase his confession. He buried his face in the pillows, intending on staying that way until he felt the mattress dip beside him, then hot breath hitting his cheek, like Kellin was silently telling him to turn back to him. 

So, Calum did, met with Kellin's grey blue eyes. His heart stammered in his chest, breath catching in his throat. Neither of them said anything, neither of them really needed to until Kellin reached up and cupped Calum's cheek, gently urging him to come closer, to lean in and kiss him.

When Calum did, he would have liked to say it was everything he ever imagined and more, but it wasn't. He imagined Kellin to taste of cherries and feel soft against his mouth, but his tongue tasted of vodka and left a sour tang in Calum's mouth, and his lips were slightly dry and cracked. But, it was real, it wasn't a stupid fantasy anymore and Calum had never been happier. 

It didn't really register in Calum's foggy mind that he was actually kissing his biggest teenage crush until Kellin pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, and then it all became real for him. His hormones kicked into overdrive, he lifted his hands and grabbed a fistful of Kellin's hair in each hand, kissing him harder and lifting his hips off the mattress and searching for friction on his fattening cock, groaning when he found it and Kellin pushed his ass back in response. 

Kellin broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against Calum's, smirking slightly. "You like this, huh?"

"Mhmm," Calum whined desperately, trying to pull him closer to kiss him again but Kellin resisted. 

"Y'wanna fuck me?" He asked quietly, biting his lip when Calum closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose as he nodded quickly. Kellin kissed him again, slipping off Calum and silencing his moan of protest almost immediately as he slipped his boxers down his tan thighs, pulling them off his legs and throwing them carelessly behind him. 

Kellin eyed Calum's cock as it rested against his tummy, thick and leaking desperately onto his skin, creating a smear of pre come just below his belly button that Kellin licked up when he leaned down, leaving Calum writhing and needy. 

"Please," he begged in a raspy, broken voice, though he wasn't quite sure what he was asking for. He just wanted Kellin, he wanted to relive the moment he came so hard he almost blacked out because he thought of Kellin. 

Calum felt hot breath ghost over his cock, followed by the tip of Kellin's tongue tracing the prominent vein in his length and laving over the ridges, teasing him mercilessly. Calum groaned and fisted the sheets in his clammy hands, trying to steady his erratic breathing and finally, he felt wet lips close over the head of his cock, sucking gently and it took everything in him not to come straight away. 

"F-Fuck," he gasped, daring to look down as Kellin took more of him in his mouth, moaning at the mere sight of Kellin's lips stretched around him, his eyes starting to water as he sunk Calum down his throat, choking quietly. 

Calum fisted the sheets tighter, his knuckles turning completely white. Of course he'd been given head in the past, obviously, but nothing compared to this. Kellin's tongue felt like silk on the underside of his cock, his cheeks hollow and slick as he blew Calum at a slow, steady pace, enjoying it just as much as he was, maybe even more. 

Calum could've happily spent the rest of the night like this, but with each second that passed, an all too familiar pressure was building up in his tummy, making his legs shake and his vision blurry. "Kellin, s-stop, you're gonna make me come," he gasped, reluctantly giving Kellin's shoulder a gentle nudge away from himself. 

Kellin looked Calum in the eye, pulling away from his cock with a crude, wet 'pop', a thick rope of spit and pre come still connected from the tip of his dick to his bottom lip until Kellin licked his lips and broke it. "That was my plan."

Calum frowned and mumbled, "wanna come in you."

Kellin raised an eyebrow, sitting up and discarding himself of the last remaining piece of clothing he had on. "I don't think that'll be a problem," he muttered. Calum bit his lip and watched intently as Kellin straddled his thighs once again. 

Calum was about to start prepping Kellin when a thought came into his mind. "You've done this before? With a guy, I mean?" He asked, baring in mind Kellin seemed pretty confident in everything he'd done so far. But surprisingly, Kellin shook his head no.

"Then... Why me?" He pressed further. Kellin shrugged his shoulders and kissed Calum softly. 

"You're caring. Trust you, you're so sweet and... Fuck, Calum, everything about you is so ethereal. The way you play bass, the way you are with people, everything." Kellin whispered hoarsely, like the room was full of people, but even when they were the only two people within these four walls, those words were for Calum's ears only.

Calum grinned and cupped Kellin's face, bringing his lips against his own for what felt like the thousandth time that night. His lips were kissed numb, tingly and swollen and he couldn't have been happier about it if he tried. Kellin pulled away from Calum, feeling for one of his hands and pulling it up to his mouth, sucking two of his fingers past his lips, licking at them and smirking as best he could when Calum's spare hand reached around and gripped his ass. 

"Are you ready?" Calum asked, taking his hand away from Kellin's mouth when he nodded. He reached around his back, kissing him as he knew he'd need a distraction. As carefully as he could, Calum spread Kellin's ass cheeks and rubbed his middle finger in small circles over his hole, grinning slightly when he slowly pushed his finger in and Kellin dug his nails into the skin on Calum's shoulders. 

"Y'like it when I finger you, baby?" Calum murmured, gaining a new found confidence in Kellin's sudden vulnerability. Kellin growled, "you might be topping but don't think for a fucking second I'm going to let you dominate m-" 

He was cut off by his own gasp when Calum curled his finger slightly and found Kellin's prostate, every chance of Kellin staying dominant disappearing instantly. "Shit, that feels so good," he keened, his hands moving from Calum's shoulders to thread through his hair, pulling on it as he added a second finger and kept them pressed against this new spot that was quickly becoming Kellin's favourite part of his body. With each nudge of Calum's fingers, jolts of white hot pleasure shot all through his body, pooling in the bottom of his stomach and making his balls tighten. 

"Cal, Cal s-stop, gonna come," Kellin spat out quickly, whining in protest when Calum pulled his fingers out, leaving him feeling empty. The emptiness wouldn't be lasting for much longer though, as Calum quickly spat in his palm and wrapped it around his cock, fucking his hips into his clasped hand a few times, before pulling Kellin a few inches up the bed until their chests were touching. 

"Take your time," Calum whispered when Kellin moved to sink down onto his cock. He gave him a small nod, biting his lip and bracing himself. Kellin took a deep breath before shifting just slightly, then pushing his hips down towards Calum's, taking him inch by inch until eventually Calum bottomed out, his breathing becoming ragged and somewhat painful as Kellin clenched around him, adjusting to how thick he was and just how much he filled him up.

"You're so fucking big, feel so..." Kellin paused to inhale deeply through his nose, tilting his head back as he let it out through his mouth gently. "Feels so good."

Slowly, Kellin started to rock his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Calum's cock and Calum was in complete awe. He was in a furious battle with himself to watch Kellin, watch his biggest fantasy becoming reality, and to rest his head against the headboard and close his eyes and revel in the thousand different things he was feeling. 

In the end, the most primal part of him took over, and he gripped Kellin's hips to keep him still and thrusted his hips up, fucking into him and gradually getting harder and faster until he was pounding into him, face flushed deep red and dripping with sweat. He was in a state of utter ecstasy, Kellin felt so good around him and he was sure that no other person would ever make him feel how Kellin did, nobody would ever compare to Kellin. 

Kellin was being pushed closer and closer to his release with every thrust of Calum's hips, and he was overwhelmed by the feeling. Of course he'd come before - that was a given. But, he'd never come this way, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it. The pressure was building up again in his lower stomach, faster than before and he wanted Calum to slow down at the same time as he wanted him to go faster and fuck him until he was certain he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. 

"Calum," he moaned. "I- fuck, talk to me, say something, p-please," he begged, leaning closer to him and resting his head in the crook of Calum's neck. 

Calum slowed his hips down and instead let Kellin ride him at a pace he was comfortable with, winding his arms around his waist and holding him as close as he possibly could as he whispered in his ear, "you were my teenage dream, y'know that? Dreamed about you so many times, thought about you so much when I was with girls. Was always you, always thought about you fucking me, thought about me sucking your cock and making you come in my mouth. I can't believe you've let me fuck you, you're so perfect, I'm so lucky."

Kellin whimpered, fucking himself harder onto Calum's cock. "S-So close," he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut and biting into Calum's tan skin when Calum reached between them and wrapped his hand around his cock, wanking him as fast as he could and kissing his neck, sucking the hot skin softly as Kellin came, covering Calum's tummy and hand in ribbons of white come, his whole body shaking with moans and quiet sobs. 

With the arm still wrapped around Kellin's midriff, Calum held him still as he fucked up into him one last time, coming hard with a loud groan, fingers digging into his side, teeth sinking into the skin on his shoulder. "Fuck, you're so... so amazing."

Calum lifted Kellin off him as soon as his head was somewhat clear. He laid beside him in the bed, wiping the tears from his face and kissing his nose. 

"You okay?" He asked, smiling when Kellin eventually opened his eyes. They were now sombre, clouded with emotion and fatigue. Somehow the found the energy to nod. 

"We should sleep before we talk about anything, s'tired..." Kellin muttered, pulling the covers up to his chin before linking his legs with Calum's. 

Calum smiled, snuggling up closer to him and closing his eyes, grabbing his hand under the duvet and holding it tightly. 

"I'm so glad you're not just a dream for me anymore," Calum whispered as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, only just hearing Kellin's reply before he was deep in slumber. 

"Yeh, me too."


End file.
